Hopeless Romantic
by PaTchoRa
Summary: One night is all it takes to envision your heart pound like a drum. To make romantic imaginations seem to come true. And of course, to make you realize something you least expect to know. One shot. T for language. The usual pairs are here.


PLAGIARISM is DISCOURAGED though this story somehow contains the usual cliché stuffs.

DON'T OWN ALICE ACADEMY.

**HR SUMMARY: **One night is all it takes to envision your heart pound like a drum. To make romantic imaginations seem to come true. And of course, to make you realize something you least expect to know. One shot

* * *

**o**

**HOPELESS ROMANTIC ©**

_By PaTchoRa_

**o**

* * *

February 14, 2011, mark of Alice Academy's Junior-Senior's Prom. It was a romance-filled day. Where couples spend the rest of the night dancing with the one they love, the one they thought could be their other half. Cupid's arrows were flying in the air here and there. As the girls in their beautiful extravagant gowns sway their hips side to side, synchronizing with their individual partners clothed in their own expensive tux. Their smiles reached their ears, obviously charmed and trapped in a fantasy of hopeless romantics. Lights dimmed. Soft music was played. Yet despite the entire lovey-dovey atmosphere, two certain people weren't having the time of their lives. Instead of loving, they were arguing. Yes, arguing over a simple matter that unnecessarily needed to shout over for.

**[Misaki's Point Of View]**

_"Yah! What is wrong with you, Misaki?" Tsubasa, my prince blue-haired weirdo-charming yelled. He was yapping and yelling over the same thing for almost an hour already. Yet here I was, just standing in front while looking at him with boredom. My interest slowly faded to oblivion. Apparently, this guy here couldn't take the option of lowering his damn pride! I couldn't even believe it myself. Honestly, I've tried mentally hitting myself a thousand times to remind me that the person whining in front is THE GREAT Tsubasa Andou. He was this guy, my batch mate, who mysteriously invaded my dreams day and night. Truth be told, I didn't know he had this awesome personality in him. Yeah, awesome! Very sarcastically said indeed._

_My name's Misaki Harada. Well, I'm currently a senior. Yup! I'm graduating a month from now. Pretty much excited, huh? Friends described me as a perky girl with strawberry shoulder-length hair. I love sports and am practically good at it. I'm also obsessed with pink. Thus, it resulted to me dying my own hair with that color. Guessed it's too much for being an addict, huh? But unlike most people thinking of me as an outgoing person, deep inside, I'm much more of a passive one. You know, especially with that four-worded term._

_Anyway, like I said, the one standing in front of me, yelling is no other than the great Tsubasa Andou._

_Tsubasa was the batch's lazy-ass, much lazier and slower than a sloth and a turtle combined. He is definitely stupid and arrogant, not to mention –a bastard, a freakily annoying bastard! He was a playboy, yes, not until he finally learned to settle on one lucky girl, my best friend Nobara Ibaragi. Though I really don't know how the two began dating since my best friend was the shy type, much shyer than I in person. Yet, we fancied the same idiot! Yeah, believe it or not, I was talking about the freaky blue-haired weirdo. So, it was really a shocking when I just found out all about it. I just knew it's them already. I even heard some people saying they're engaged! Though being jealous is something that can't really be helped but for the sake of friendship, I should be happy for them. Sadly, tonight, Nobara was in the hospital. She can't attend prom because of her state. Well, um, one thing I forgot to tell you about is… my best friend's suffering from some chronic disease. I really don't specifically know what type of disease that is but she's usually sent to the hospital because of it._

_Anyway, Tsubasa and I first met back in grade four. He was this goofy idiot who keeps on mimicking the teacher when he isn't around. He usually loves playing prank on others, making them cry yet gaining respect at the same time. Sometimes, I really do think if they only liked him because of his gorgeous everything, from his deep blue eyes down to his six-packed abs to his amazing long legs, or is it because of his respectable status? Or is it that the people nowadays are just so masochistic? I sighed. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, right._

_Right now, obviously, he is ultimately dazzling. His hair placed in a messy state. His pure blue eyes glittered in the dark background. Overall, he was looking good, as always, in his own black tux with blue highlights. His lips puckered, obviously pissed. Well, I couldn't blame him. Who wouldn't be pissed if you, one of my batch's prides just got his coat spilled by some grape juice? Obviously, no one would. Yet I also certainly couldn't blame myself as well. It wasn't my fault when someone just got on my way and tripped me on purpose. I was spacing out, okay? Spacing out in a world only I would know and you to better ignore._

_"Yah, Misaki, are you even listening?" he asked, bursting my thoughts. I merely raised a brow, arms folded in front. Okay, truth be told, I wasn't listening. Like I said, I was spacing out._

_When neither of us continued his oh-so effective comment slash reprimand, I gave a mental chuckle as I watch his face turn into a childish pout. What can you say? It's hilarious._

_"Wait, are you laughing?" he questioned. Oops! Guess I'm way too obvious? Finally couldn't take it anymore, I laughed out loud, not caring whether the people around me thinks I'm a complete lunatic or something. I just laughed for god knows how long. I finally had my revenge about the cafeteria scene four years back –when he embarrassed me in front of the whole student body when he accidentally spilled his orange juice all over my sparkling white uniform. Although it's just a uniform but the money I used for its laundry was my allowance! My parents didn't believe my story and said I was being careless again. And there's no one else to blame but him! That dumbass surely doesn't know how to value money. Too conceited that he himself can get anything he wants with money. Yeah, right! Arrogant bastard!_

_"Now I won't be able to have a date," he whined childishly._

_"Get a grip of yourself Tsubasa! Like there would also be someone who'd want to date you," I commented, hands crossed and brows rose._

_"Hey, Misaki! I have an idea!"_

_"What?"_

_._

_"CAN YOU BE MY DATE –LAST DANCE TONIGHT?"_

_._

_'Is he freaking serious?' I thought._

_._

_._

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_._

_"Why would I?" I questioned, trying to play hard-to-get._

_"Well, since Nobara isn't here," he shyly replied._

_There her name goes again! Nobara this! Nobara that! I mean, seriously right now, I just wanted to slap him. Thankful for him, I was able to control myself. Freaking hello? I'm the one standing in front of him and all he sees is my best friend. Not to mention he –they should be thankful to me. After all, I was the one who continuously set them up. Ironic right? So, yeah, there's also no one to be blame but myself why the both of them ended up together. What a sad life, right?_

_"Hah! So, why can't you call her instead? Or better yet –why can't you go to the hospital where she's at and spend your last dance with her there?" I annoyingly said. Getting obvious?_

_"That's the point! I want to spend my last dance here WITH YOU!"_

_._

_._

_SILENCE_

_._

_._

_Speechless?_

_"Since Nobara isn't here, I know you dancing with me would be much more comfortable. Misaki, I'm not blind. You're just avoiding me for the sake of giving free passage to your best friend. Now that she isn't here… -SIGH –Look, forget everything I said okay? If you don't want to dance with me then fine, I'll just go," he continued. All the time, my eyes were just bulging open, afraid to say a word. Did he really mean it?_

_When he started backing out was the only time my reflexes work at its best. I tried to catch his hand. When I did, he turned around with a question etched in his face._

_"If… If it's alright," I said softly, embarrassed as I lowered my head._

_With my head facing the floor, I could sense him fully turned to my direction. With his soft hands, he lifted my chin up. When I did, what I only saw was the side Tsubasa rarely lets anyone see –his features were soft and a small smile was seen in his face accompanied by the minute glint in his eyes._

_"A pleasure," he said, making my heart flutter uncontrollably._

_._

_._

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_._

_So, yeah, here I am right now… having the short time of my life as he led me to the center of the room. With his hands safely hugging my curves, how I wished for this moment not to end; dancing with him with the spotlight solely focused on us. He was one of the batch's spotlights. My spotlight was only in him. And right now, all I want to do is to enjoy this spotlight with him._

**[End of Point Of View]**

As the two lovebirds, which was just recently paired by cupid, dance 'til their hearts content. One girl, however, was worriedly searching across the halls. Nervousness and panic etched in her face as he gave her very best to search for the bracelet her late grandma gave her.

**[Hotaru's Point Of View]**

_I was making my way across the rectangular hall packed with dancing people. I was looking for something. No –not a date. Truth be told, fourteen people and still counting already asked me to dance with them but all of them, I refused to. Maybe I'm not ready? Or just maybe… I am still expecting an invite from someone else? Wait… -SHOOK OFF –Why am I even thinking about that filthy thing right now? My primary focus should be is to look for that damn bracelet. Now, where did I lose it again? –I FORGOT! Look, laugh all you want but people are just people. We usually forget._

_Maybe if I just followed my trail a few moments ago, maybe I'd see it. Here… Oh wait, nope. There… not that one either. Could it be that I dropped it in the C.R while I was having this nervous breakdown of showing myself to the people wearing this gown? No… that can't be it. I still remembered wearing it the moment I went out. Or could it be someone already took advantage and claimed it theirs. Graciously no!_

_"Excuse me? But, are you looking for something?" a voice I so recognize from the back of my head said behind me. With my emotionless mask already placed in front of my face, I turned around. When I already got a clear view of the person behind me, all of my expectations were confirmed. It's him… now standing in front of me with his usual calm blue orbs and shining gold hair was no other than him –Ruka Nogi._

_"Why?" I asked him. I mean, yeah, why does he care anyway? Doing my usual role as a cold stone, I raised my brow._

_"Look Nogi, I don't have time to chat with you. I still need to look for-"_

_"-this?" he continued whilst raising his hand where a gem-encrusted charm bracelet dangled carelessly upon his tight grip._

_"Y, Yes," I answered. Wait, did I just stuttered? Hah! Quite unbelievable, right?_

_"Here," he replied, handling to me my bracelet which I gratefully received._

_You see, Ruka Nogi was my senior; he was a close friend of the three other hot guys of their batch –Tsubasa Andou and Natsume Hyuuga. Yet unlike the other two, he was the only one quite not active in terms of hooking girls –the passive one I could say. Sometimes, people think of him as gay which I strongly opposes since he was always quiet and all. But when those rumor-spreaders got face-to-face with him, they melt in his knees. He was considered as their prince charming –seeing that he was the gentlest person whose charms are still disbelievingly as intact as a mountain. He had that compelling charisma that despite being the silent kid, you still got no other choice but be pulled to his side –be attracted to him._

_I can say he had a hunk body. People even say he has his own six-packed abs hidden beneath every clothes he wears –not that I also wanted to see it. Like duh! Yuck! I still got my standards you know. I'm not the slutty girl type where I immediately go beside some random boy and pull his shirt up just to see the six-pack abs everyone is talking all about. Totally not me! I'm the ice princess in school remember?_

_ To tell you the truth, I was physically attracted to the yellow-haired lad almost three years ago –my first day in Alice Academy high school. Mikan and I were peacefully eating our lunch in the canteen when he suddenly came to our table with two smirking lads behind him –one got raven hair while the other got dark blue._

_Slowly, "Is this yours?" he asked, showing to me the violet hankie I probably left somewhere out there. I got a knack of forgetting things, right? Yet never events and other things –just objects I own._

_"Y, Yes," I could still remember. Somehow, what happened at this very moment is just a reincarnation of what happened three years back. I stuttered… just by the mere sight of him; especially now when he's elegantly standing right before me with his blue tux and tie neatly arranged –coincidentally matching my blue cocktail dress._

_Anyway, after I received the bracelet I just got and safely tied it on my right hand, I was expecting for him to immediately go away but… he didn't. Somehow, he just stood there looking at me and how I clipped the bracelet on my wrists. Not wanting to be the first one to start up a conversation, I just kept quiet as I obscurely look at him from time to time._

_When the two of us were quiet long enough for me to think that maybe I should be the first one to move away, he said something that totally caught me off guard –the very thing I've been yearning for ever since this stupid dance started._

_._

_"DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?"_

_._

_Okay, it may not be complete and direct but it'll still do, right?_

_"Why?" I asked, wanting to hear the reason why he just asked me out._

_"I don't know. Well, I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to dance?" he answered, quite hesitating. Okay, wrong answer buddy. Feeling my ego bursting to its limits, I didn't answer him and continued turning around to leave when…_

_"Okay, maybe I just wanted to have this dance with you ever since the beginning!" he shouted as if obviously wanting me to just stop and say 'yes' to him which I couldn't deny was the only thing I wanted to say to him. The people, mostly girls around us who heard his indirect profession couldn't say and do a thing besides gasp._

_._

_._

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_._

_I stopped midway, my throat dried up –not wanting to release even one single letter._

_"Please," he continued, seemingly begging._

_I still didn't say a word._

_._

_._

_Moments of silence and I thought he already left but… suddenly, my hand was just grabbed by the warmest hand I never knew could exist. And when I turn around, instead of just turning around, my waist was suddenly engulfed by his warm embrace as the hand which he held was slightly raised upwards. My other free hand coincidentally and immediately found its way on top of his shoulders._

_"Sorry but I'll have to force you with this," he weakly said._

_Shockingly, I answered him with a smile. "It was worth the drag." Also, he answered me with no less than a smile –a smile enough to convey thousands of words._

_With his every swift move, he guided my every step as we dance the dance cupid has unknowingly prepared for us –the dance of love. Sounds corny but… forever, this will always be the thing I will never ever forget._

**[End of Point Of View]**

While two pairs were busy dancing, one girl on the other hand was bored from too much dancing. Yup! You got that right. From teachers to seniors to freshies, Mikan Yukihira danced all of them –not that she's a slut or something. For her, dancing is a way of communicating and by she means of communicating is talking –a friendly talk she says. After all, she's the densest girl remember? Besides, those were just ordinary dances. Her last dance? Well, let's just say before the emcee started announcing that the last dance had begun, she was already strolling in the school's balcony, taking in the serenity of the place.

**[Mikan's Point Of View]**

_God, I feel tired. I could already feel my aching heels and the weight of my gown. Dancing sure is tiring but truly worth it. I discovered things I never noticed from people before. Like for an example: I never knew Iinchou could be such a great dancer –especially in tango and maybe, just maybe, break dance as well. Well, it's just that while we dance a while ago, his body usually jerk as if sometimes, he felt like he's dancing freestyle rather than sway. If not freestyle, then tango. LOL. I know right! It's really funny in a way. Ha-ha! One more thing, with Youchi, I really couldn't concentrate no matter how hard I tried to. That chibi son of a devil is really distracting! He's just so cute! Kawaii! What can you say? He is the hottest boy in his batch. Ha-ha!_

_Oh wait, I just remembered something I should've never forgotten. It is of utmost important I tell this to all of you. MENTAL NOTE FOR EVERYONE: Never ever dance with Narumi-sensei especially if you don't want to be tossed upwards like some Barbie doll. Because you know what? Freaking hell, that's what he did to me! And you know what's more? I was wearing a freaking dress and most of the people around us were boys and… yeah, you get what I mean. Each one of them turned red as a tomato –don't ask! Gosh, that was really embarrassing. Don't get me wrong! I'm no longer the idiotic girl who just appeared as is even if her undies got exposed. I mean, FYI, I'm already matured enough for my age and I'll never ever forgive that teacher… Joke! Still honestly speaking, overall and for the millionth time, I really had fun. There may be some major bloopers here and there but I'll swear to myself to never ever forget this day –my very first JS prom! Maybe I should write all of it in my diary? Oh yes, I should –later when I get back home._

_So, as I walk on the hallway that leads to the huge circular balcony, oh my god, the moon looks so huge and serene outside. Take note, there's a long rectangular window at my side where I could see the blue-violet streaks of clouds and the ever-silent Northern Forest. Sounds scary but totally peaceful! You know what? Sometimes, I would ask myself how it feels like to be a moon. You know, just stay up there every time while looking at the working people below; be lazy every day and every night. Take note, some parts of the moon can be seen during the day, right? 'Cause I usually see it. It may not be that clear but it's still there –its round arch._

_So, yeah, from too much thinking, I'd never notice I already reached the place at last! It really was a long walk. –BREATHE's IN –Oh yeah! Really quiet! The perfect place to be is totally here. –BREATHE's OUT –Did you remember the lake somewhere in the middle of the forest? Yup! That's where I am right now. The lake stretched right before my eyes. Honestly speaking, Alice Academy already built some kind of an enclosed path walk towards it both for the sake of entertainment and for the sake of safety, taking that some parts of the forest are totally dangerous for young kids. Okay, high schools whatever._

_._

_._

_"What are you doing here polka?"_

_._

_Huh? Polka? Did someone just spoke?_

_._

_._

_And as I turn around,_

_._

_._

_._

_"Yah! Natsume, you pervert! What are you doing here?" I yelled. I mean, duh! It's the freaking bastard of the west again. He kept on calling me polka like ever since he saw you know what during my freshmen days while I saved a stranded kitty on top of the school's cherry blossom. I don't freaking care if he's the hottest dude with his towering biceps and a body like that of a model; I don't care if he's the cutest all over Japan who usually loves hooking with girls or the richest man all throughout Japan because of his respectable father. What he did almost three years back was totally ungentlemanly-like! Okay, I'm hyperventilating. Calm down Mikan! –SIGH –Seriously, can he just go away? It totally isn't my night –almost not until he arrived of course. But I thought he didn't like prom dances? I remembered he didn't attend last school year's dance and ditched his fiancée, Luna Koizumi in front of the whole school. LOL. That brat –still, she deserves it anyway. God, I really am a devil._

_"You just repeated my question," he commented, breaking my reverie –except that it's nightdream, not daydream._

_"So what?" I replied; arms crossed in front while I give him my usual pout._

_"Being childish again?" he asked. Well, for your information, he was previously behind me and now, he's nearing towards my direction._

_"I am not!" I huffed. Well, I really am not! What does he think of me? A whiny kid? Of course not… right?_

_When neither of us uttered a single word for awhile, obviously, everything fell to complete silence. Since there was like a door at the edge, I decided to go there; go outside towards the end of the lake. When I already am at the edge of it, I stretched my arms and legs as I do the breathing exercises once again._

_._

_"I never knew a loud-mouth girl like you could be peaceful once in a while."_

_Wait…. What the heck? He followed?_

_"Will you just shut up?" I said… wisely. I don't want to utter more. After all, it might lead to consequences I'll gravely regret afterwards. Suddenly,_

_._

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you__  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
__._

_BEEP!_

_._

_"Okay, what was that? Was that your ringtone?"_

_"Yup! It was just a call," he replied, shutting his phone without even bothering to answer the call._

_"A call from who?"_

_"From Luna," he answered._

_"Oh, o, okay," I merely replied, my voice broke for no apparent reason._

_"Why? Jealous?" he asked._

_"Of course not!" I defensively answered him._

_._

_._

_SILENCE_

_._

_._

_"Hey, want to dance?"_

_"Why? I'm tired," I shrugged. Honestly speaking, from what he just said, it's as if all my energies suddenly drained. I don't even know why. It's like all the happy memories faded. I mean, what the hell is wrong with you Mikan? Get a grip of yourself. You should be happy for the guy!_

_Just when I was about to turn and take my exit, head back to the gym where everyone's waiting, I was suddenly pulled back. And as if on cue, my left hand found its way on top of his amazing biceps as the other was held firmly by his other strong hand. His right hugged safely my SLENDER waist –not that I'm bragging._

_._

_._

_THUMP! THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_._

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Just shut up and dance… WITH ME."_

_GULP!_

_._

_Play Can I have this dance from HSM3_

_._

_When nothing but silence reigns,_

_"Hey Mikan?"_

_"What?"_

_"Have you ever thought that maybe sometime before…"_

_._

_SWOOSH!_

_._

_Wait, what did he just say? I kind of didn't hear it because of the wind._

_"What did you say?"_

_"Nothing."_

_._

_._

_SILENCE_

_._

_Just then, he suddenly lifted my chin… I didn't know what to do. Okay, better yet close my eyes? Not knowing what to do, I indeed closed my eyes. Merely millimeters away, I could feel his shallow breath. My heart quickening its pace and…_

_._

**_BEEP!_**

_Everything was immediately engulfed by a sudden white light._

_._

**[End of Point Of View]**

Yet all of those sweet imaginings were gone like a very fragile wisp of thread being cut off. Engulfed with the most piercing, painful light, everything vanished with just a blink of an eye.

Misaki was only sitting on the table the whole night, drinking her usual grape juice as she watched the people danced. Hotaru was merely standing in the middle of the room alone, tightly gripping the bracelet which was never been lost all along. It was just dangling around her right arm all the time. The brunette on the other hand was simply positioned outside. Her hands on the bars, waiting for no one in particular for none ever came… There was no Tsubasa to argue with. No Ruka to pull you back. No Natsume to walk outside and randomly ask you for a dance. They were nothing but mere people who have found their happiness with… _others_.

They were alone on that night all along. Guess cupid's arrow hit the wrong person, mistakenly trapping them in a world of romantic imaginations. Maybe it's just one of his stupid pranks to make people dream and hope yet ruin it all in the end. A joke. A mistake. That was this night is all about.

This one night made to envision your heart pound like a drum. To make romantic imaginations seem to come true. And of course, in the end, this one night is all it takes to make you realize it was all but a simple dream of a hopeless romantic, a dream unreachable… _or so they seemed to think._

**_"Hey Mikan. Have you ever thought that maybe sometime before... I might like you after all?"_**

* * *

**o**

**END of STORY**

**o**

* * *

For info, only Mikan and Hotaru are juniors. The rest are senior characters.

You can read the continuation (or more of like a spin-off, idk) on my profile. Thank you! :D


End file.
